Amari
Character Synopsis Amari is the main character of log.(in). Not much is known about her other than she spends most of her days in her room. She owns a headshet that allows her to access "Enhanced Reality", a world where every corner of the human mind takes shape. The Headshet is often used to cope with mental trauma's such as an extreme form of introspection. Due to her disheveled appearance in-game in the real world, Amari seems incredibly reclusive, ignoring the real world in favor of "Enhanced Reality". Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B | 2-B ''' '''Verse: Log.in Name: Amari Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Special Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Force Reality is a phenomenon which forces one's personal reality to become a universal reality, with their mind becoming part of it), Reality Warping (Enhanced Reality works by aligning reality to the way Amari perceives reality and how she mentally feels at the moment), Conceptual Manipulation (Gives shape the The Enhanced Reality, which within itself is made up of abstract ideas and feelings), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate emotions and give them shape. Such as personifying grief or pain in physical forms such as beings or places), Non-Corporeal (Data Stream allows Amari to cast physical form and become Data), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9. Her avatar in Enhanced Reality is nothing more than a mere representation of her actual self, which is present in Real Life. Logging In will instantly recreate her manifestation in Enhanced Reality), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with inhabitants of The Enhanced Reality, of which is built on abstract ideas and feelings), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the Nexus at will), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Information Manipulation (Binary allows Amari to create and manipulate data, code and other forms of digital information), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her own version of Enhanced Reality is her own space that is warped to meet the conditions of her subconscious), Creation (Users of Force Reality can give shape to anything their mind thinks of, even concepts or ideas), Void Manipulation (The Enhanced Reality cannot exist without her and such will stop to exist if she logs off), Subjective Reality (Anything that Amari doesn't percieve is essentially unreality to her and she can make her thoughts become a reality) Destructive Ability: Human Level '| '''Multiverse Level '(The Enhanced Reality is a construct that is merely an extension of Amari's subconscious mind, created using abstract concepts and ideas, which makes up the foundation of said reality. Enchanced Reality is treated as a multiverse comprised of countless realities. The Enhanced Reality's shape is determined by Amari's subconscious and her perception of reality. Sudden changes in her subconscious can cause sudden changes in the Enhanced Reality and it can be caused to become a complete void if Amari's perception of reality gets reduced to such. Logging off can cause the entire Enhanced Reality to be destroyed) 'Speed: Normal Human '| 'Speed of Light '(Through Datascream, Amari can move as pure data and information. Furthermore, her speed is comparable to said effect whilst on foot). 'Omnipresent '''via Forced Reality (Forced Reality has been stated to be able to make one's subconscious part of reality) 'Lifting Ability: Regular human | Unknown Striking Ability: Human Class '| '''Multiversal ' '''Durability: Human level. Immortality & Non-Corporeality makes Amari harder to kill Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range with Teke Teke, Multiversal with reality warping, Angel and logging out Intelligence: Unknown | Above Average (She has reached a complete understanding of her self and "true self-consciousness") Weaknesses: None Notable | Forced Reality isn't entirely under Amari's control Versions: Real World '| '''Enhanced Reality ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Enhanced Reality Headset | Her 12 Effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teke Teke: Amari transforms into a Teke Teke, allowing her to cut enemies in half with her scythe. * Angel: Amari transforms into an angel, allowing her to teleport back to the Nexus. * Data Stream: Amari transforms into pure data, allowing her to move faster. * Vir-B: Amari transforms into a Virtual Boy, making her see everything in red. * Aristocrat: Amari transforms into an aristocrat. * Glitch: Amari's body becomes glitched. She can cause temporary "glitches" in the Enhanced Reality. * Binary: Amari becomes a collection of binary numbers. * Smartphone: Amari becomes a smartphone. * Eyes: Amari grows a pair of eyes instead of her upper body. * Negative: Amari's colors become inverted. * Battery: Amari becomes a battery. * Bandages: Amari's head becomes covered in bandages. Others: * Logging Off: Amari can "log off" the Enhanced Reality at will, removing her physical representation and erasing the Enhanced Reality until she logs back off. * Reality Warping: The Enhanced Reality is a manifestation of her subconscious. As a result, the world's shape and characteristics are entirely decided by her state of mind and can change radically depending on it. She cannot directly control it, however, as it is merely subconscious. * Forced Reality: Forced Reality is a phenomenon when a user of the Enhanced Reality Headset isn't able to come to terms with parts of their subconscious. This causes said parts to try and become part of the accepted reality. The true effects of this phenomenon are unknown, but it has been stated that the user's individual reality forces its way into being the universal reality, implying that this affects everyone's perception of the world in one way or another. At the end of the game, it has shown the ability to create many shadow clones of Amari herself, before erasing both the clones and Amari herself. Others Notable Victories: ''' * Chara (Undertale) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Yume Nikki Category:Protagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Monster Girls Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Horror Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2